Untitled
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: My heart won’t stop beating aggressively at my chest. It hurts. What was happening? Was what I saw … was it real? Winrii Angst. Warning: Mentionings of Incestuality, Explicit flash backs. Maybe. [Complete! Sequel up!].
1. Pain

(The song is 'Deep End' by Crossfade. Enjoy! )

My heart won't stop beating aggressively at my chest. It hurts. What was happening? Was what I saw … was it real? Stumbling forward, my legs felt like they couldn't hold their own anymore. My heart was gravitating, aching at that. _They were kissing … I saw them -together- … _Cringing at the unwanted thought. Glancing to the ground, I could feel my optics widen slightly, desperately wanting to relieve that thought from my tangled state of mind.

I built my life like my bike on a rigid frame  
So nothing bends it only breaks into pieces and pieces  
I waited for hope to arrive but it never came  
Leaving me with only pain inside  
I'm going off the deep end

(Normal POV))

Lifting a quivering hand to her mouth; coughing coarsely into her palm, spewing lightly. Those images flashed through her mind, silently torturing her sanity. "T-this can't be right …" Tone quivering with anxiety; sapphire optics quivers as she stared blankly to the dreary wall. 'They are brothers! Brothers!' Lowering the hand from her orifices, it limply hung at her side, falling back on the cushioned surface of the couch, canting neck to stare at the ceiling. _Did … they see me? _Reminiscing to that moment she loomed the guest room. Before it could result to the reminder of the explicit detail, she mentally shoved the one thing that scarred her. _Edward … you told me you loved me … was that all a lie? Was that only a figment of my imagination? _

Clutching unto her stomach, she felt a sickening gnaw in her gut. Dashing for the bathroom, which was luckily, the closest to where she was at. Slamming the door behind her, throwing herself over the open toilet seat retching noises explode in the silent air. Pit of her stomach aching at each retch. _Why would they do this? How can someone stand the fact of doing … that! _Pulling away from the toilet; coughing coarsely. Slowly rising from the floor, nearly losing the strength in her legs, she kept her balance, shoulders continue to slouch. _It's not over … not yet. _Briskly: swiping away the liquids from her orifices with a deft hand.

Holding on is harder than it seems  
When you're reaching for so much more  
Seems so much easier to just give in  
When you're reaching for so much more

Turning a blank expression to the ceiling, hearing frantic footsteps pound the second story floor. One foot was a prosthetic, she could tell just by the echo. Just the reminder of artificial limbs made the pit of her stomach gnaw. _I gave those to him … so he can walk, and have at least what would be a normal life … _She remained as stiff as she was at the constant poundings on the oaken door. _Winrii! Winrii! _His voice echoed in her ear drums like venom, how dare he!

"W-- Winrii, I know you're in there! Open the door!" His tone was choked, nearly anxious. _So, he did see me… And it took him this long to come down? _Gulping loudly at the sound of his voice; "Leave me alone, Edward! I don't want to see you!" _What childish words … but it was the truth. _"Just … Just go!"

"Come on, Winrii!" Pounding once more on the door; "L-let me explain!" Winrii could just read his expression by the sound of his voice. Hopeless, it was a typical response on his part. "What's there to explain? I saw what I saw!" Salty tears blurred her vision, but managed to prevent any to fall. She wouldn't give him that much. Though it was a matter of time; reaching a hand to open the door, flicking vision to the side, wanting to avoid looking at him. It wasn't so hard; it disgusted her just in the presence.

Another wasted Saturday so here I stay  
Where nothing seems to ever change anyway hey  
All this hype about life bein' great  
Where's the love for me these days  
I'm goin off the deep end

"What the hell do you want!"


	2. Leave

( The song that I put into this chapter is called 'Missing' sung by Evanescence. I thought it fit the mood. This is the song I can imagine the Mechanic singing in her mind at the moment. Honestly, I think the song describes more of how she feels then how I describe it. XP It's Missing - Evanescence. ))

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

Feeling his gaze on me, I froze in my place. What am I suppose to do? He kissed his own brother! Clutching my stomach, I could feel that sickening twist inside of me. Hatred? Maybe. Illness to his presence? Yes, definitely. Features angering as she managed to look at him, but kept her gaze averted from his own. "Y'know, I don't want to deal with this right now," Stating this as clear as I can get, turning my frame from his. It was difficult to get past the fact of him loving his brother the way he does. It was simply wrong. "Why don't you leave Resembol … like you always do. Take your brother with you." The words stung my heart as I spoke them. It was hard to even tell if I meant them.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?  
  
"You don't mean that," Edward declared, amber optics wielded a certain spark to them, hostility. Possibly desperation. "Winrii, you have to understand that …" He tried to tell me something, but I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't stand that voice any more then I have. Attempting to walk around him, he had the nerve to even touch me. A shot of illness trickled to the pit of her stomach. Backing up, whipping my arm out to jerk away from the contact. "Don't touch me…!" Narrowing her blonde brows elegantly at him. _He touched … a man, his brother, with those hands. _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?  


'Winrii, tell me, why are you acting this way? You, of all people, should understand …" _Stop making excuses for yourself. You told me you loved me, remember. _Slender fingers curl anxiously into a tight fist. Knuckles went pale, shivering at the pressure. "Would you stop the idiocy? You knew that I loved you! You knew! And, then what did you do? You did the worst thing … You could ever have done to me … " I knew I must've sounded like a needy child, who wanted attention. _Just make him go away, or make him understand this pain he caused. He said he hated to cause loved one's pain, wasn't I once one? _ The expression in his golden optics were blank. It was as if he was lost in the world. Lost in thought. It got me to wonder, what he was thinking about.

_Please, please forgive me,  
_

_But I won't be home again.  
_

_I know what you do to yourself,  
_

_I breathe deep and cry out,  
_

_"Isn't something missing?  
_

_Isn't someone missing me?"  
_

'If I knew, you think I would do this to you?'

I don't know. Would he? _I hate him. No one could be that dense. The way I would wait … wasn't that enough? Did he even bother to question it, to conclude how I might've felt. I hate him. _"I stand with what said get out. Just … leave, like you always do. Take Alphonse with you. I'm sure he's about to come down any minute to see what's taking you so long…" At this, that gnawing feeling tightened, dashing into the bathroom once more, attempting to slam the door, I couldn't hear the contact. Sinking to her knees, she retched into the toilet. No matter how much, that pain was still there. Still torturing her. If he did care for her, why would he do this. Tear her down like a carnivore to a herbivore? Choking out the remains in her stomach. She felt dizzy. Vision blurred for a good long time, but didn't pass out when she thought she would. Coughing coarsely, she rose shakily. Without word, she walked passed the Alchemist, but made she there was a good distance between them. _Or better yet, I'll leave. I'll go back to Rush Valley… But I can't let them chase me out of my own home. _

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

(Sorry this chapter took a while, and sorry that it's short. I was kind of in a hurry. If I get 3 more reviews I'll continue it. If not, then I'll discontinue. Ja ne! )))


	3. Departure

(Once again I apologize for the wait! This chapter will feature two songs. 3 They both remind me of Winrii's thoughts, and emotion, and found it hard to choose between the two. I just got done reading a different Winrii angst. What's up with the whole immediate thought of suicide? That's kind of out of character for Winrii … Anywho! I'm just rambling out my criticism. ,;; Sorry if it's not all that well ... I'm in a good mood o.o; the first song is _Exodus _Sung by Evanescence! Oh, and to answer Edo's question, this fanfic isn't supportive of the Elricest pairing. It's strictly on Winrii's disgruntled behavior towards it; therefore, it flames it. And, as for Edward and Winrii getting together, I wouldn't count on Winrii forgiving him so quickly, if not ever. It's possible, yet impossible. –Far from a fan of Elricest…- That pairing makes me sick, just wanted to make that crystal clear. X.x No offense to all you Incestual fans out there! Now, back let's get this chapter over with.))

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home_

I won't let myself be chased out of my own home; they're the one's that have to go. Optics locked to his body, observing his actions. Noticing his fist shiver from the pressure, she could image the small drips of crimson staining the interior of the glove. "There has to be a way, Winrii, for you to accept this, for you to … be exultant." Watching his teeth grind at the last words, it only made unpleasantly incapable of tolerating the pain in her abdomen. "It's either Al or me. You can't choose both. Not friendship-wise or … love-wise." Each word was struggled. "You can only have one of us! I don't know if I could stay… if I could stand, you being with someone who _is _your _brother_. And, to think, you're in love with a man … it's just …" Incapable of finishing her sentence, she stopped where she was, but continued after a moment's pause. "Unethical."

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

'You can't expect me to answer that! You can't put that on me!"

"I just did!" Lips scowling deeply at him, vision avoiding his frame desperately, and the spark in her optics were long gone with confusion, and inflict. The expression had torn up the elder Elric. Fingers curl into a fist, but soon uncurled as she turned half-way. "Well?" She spoke venomously, causing Edward to wince; she never sounded the way she did right now.

"I-I can't."

"It's Alphonse, isn't it? If you had to choose it would be _him._" She spoke the last word with distaste. Jerking her vision to the floor, blood pumping heatedly in her veins, "It'll always be _him,"_

"I didn't say that!"

"You don't have to!" Whirling around, pony-tail slashing the air, she dashed out the door, not a single tear relinquished her tear ducts. She wouldn't give him that much credit. Fist clenched tightly, pressure increasing, resulting to her knuckles growing ghostly pale.

"Damnit, Winrii!"

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are_

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes_

(A/N: The second song is 'Farther Away' Sung by Evanescence.)

I could hear footsteps behind me; I could hear his yells for me to stop where I was. It was impossible at the moment. My legs wouldn't stop, I didn't want them to. Pumping them more, I managed to pick up more speed. It wasn't surprising that I was speedier then the Alchemist. Perhaps, for once, god was on her side. But, then again, God has a plan for everyone, if this was his way of punishing her, the Lord was one sadistic bastard.

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away._

_Winrii!_

I hear him call my name, how I wanted to go back to him, but I knew it was anything but possible. What he had was unforgivable. Something that made it unattainable to return to this place; which was a reminder of what she had witnessed, maybe this was how they felt when Trisha passed. To think what the ever-so-sweet mother would've thought about what her son's were doing … it was imaginable. Also sad, it would be how any mother would react. Antipathy, obviously, what parent wouldn't? What did Alphonse have that I didn't? _Damn you, Alphonse! _I cursed in my mind. _Damn you to hell, Edward! _This thought was very uncharacteristic of me, but I was angry. Hateful, at that, not that I regret being that way.

_Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away._

_Damnit, Winrii, stop!_

"Shut up, Edward!" I screamed back at him, being sure to show how spiteful I was toward him. "I don't want anything to do with you! You're just like Hohenheim!" I didn't regret those words. He was killing me like Hohenheim to Trisha. Only it was him who left. This time, it's me. Depressingly ill, Ihad to slow down, but I, thankfully, somehow managed to keep ahead. Optics drooping at the suffocating heat, I shook my head, to wear it off.

_I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away._

_Reaching the train station, I hurriedly paid and received a ticket. It didn't matter where, just needed to get out of here. _

(I need four reviews to continue! xP If I don't get them, the story will be discontinued! Ja ne!))


	4. New Beginning

**Well, here's the new sequel! There will be two songs to dedicate to Winrii One for Roy!… Enjoy! )**

**(First song: Perfect World - Simple Plan))**

* * *

**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart**

Yeah

* * *

The ticket I received was to Central, the one place that Edward would end up eventually. Expressing my aversion with a immediate scowl. It's better then no where, it's a big city, I probably won't run into him. But, His name will be heard at every corner... The thought of this, my stomach gnawed, sending a twinge throughout my upper body. Why did I fall in love with him? I thought we could be together… I thought he felt the same! Didn't he? For a moment, didn't he love me? The more I contemplated on the sore topic, all it does is weigh my heart with additional, unwanted, agony.

Lifting my hand, instinctively, I swept away the salty tear which trickled down my cheek. Was it my fault? Looking up, I was lost in a trance. Did I wait too long that Edward had to fall for his … It was even too hard to think it! Everything didn't make sense… Why? Sigh That's probably one question that won't be answered.

**Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away**

* * *

(Normal POV)

The look in her sapphire gaze was secluded to anyone in particular. Alone in her compartment, the silence was enough to hear the pounding of her heart, if anyone was in the room they'd be able to witness its hostile rhythm. Fingertips drumming against the leather material beneath her. Did I wait too long? Was I too attentive? These thoughts burned her mind like flames licking at human's flesh. Nothing made sense, everything was alienated for her. The visual image of his face made her ill, it activated this feeling of hate she never thought she had in her.

* * *

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**

* * *

In a swift movement, her fingertips dug at the palm of her hand, looking down at it unflinchingly. Knuckles paled as her fingers shook. Tilting her head toward the window, she let her temple press on the cool glass surface. The constant bumping of the train was rather discomforting. Her mind was elsewhere; Normally she would freak out, worry over the train losing friction. Now, she could careless. Winds whipped through her untangled tresses.

_Now that I think about it, why did I leave? Those two deserved to be tossed out… Just like they ignored my feelings, and chucked them out the door! Yeah… Well… _Now looking at the ticket in her hand, her irises examined the name of her destination. Central. Ducking her head, she looked off to the side, breathing a huff. _Of all places, the location of the military headquarters. What's waiting for me there? No one, probably. Sigh. All these years, of waiting, what did I get in return? Nothing but inflict. _Sniffling out loud, she let out a soft irk, at the a bump the train had hit. Irises widen a bit, it was long before she eased down. Her nerves were standing on end, to the point where she tried her best to ignore what she can, only to fail miserably.

* * *

**I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through**

**Yeah**

* * *

Glancing up, she noted a speaker on the right angle of the compartment entrance. Ambiguous timbre relinquished it, frowning a bit, the sound was irritating, it took quite a few moments until the voices were apparent. _We will arrive in Central in 15 more minutes… _It faded with a blurred sound. _They need some technical assistance… _She thought matter-of-factly. She was in the mood to patch up a few machines. It would be a secure distraction, but they probably arranged another mechanic to repair it. Fixating her gaze to where her luggage would originally be.

* * *

**I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way**

* * *

Relinquishing a sigh, she shifted in her seat so that she was leaning against the window. "How pathetic… Oh well, looks like I have shopping to do. I know the situation was distracting, but…" She felt a pang, muttering silent curses at reminding herself of earlier events. "I really need to forget it… If only these things were easy to forget…" For one moment, her expression was forlorn. It lifted into a look of uncertainty, once she realized her distant behavior. _Now's no time to be depressed… He made his choice… I'm nothing but a memory to him. I don't even think I can forgive him so much as to be his friend… I just can't. What he did to me, shattered my outlook in life, I guess… I hung unto him too much. Maybe I was too hopeful… _Sniffling a couple times, it was quite a chore to prevent the tears that burned her eyes. _I Haven't even given it a single thought on what I would do without him… Or Alphonse. They made their choice, now it's my turn. _The thought almost dumbfounded her, what was she going to do? The answer to the question, was clearly, not thought out properly. Winrii tended to act without a second thought when it came to emotional situations such as this. She made a fool of herself. Why run away? What was here for her in Central? But, then again, what was there for her in Resembol? Sure, Grandma Pinako was there, but what else?

Outlying the home she once respected, she was permitted to think out these questions that drove her insane. Contemplating was getting her no where, it was guiding her in several unknown directions. Eyes falling slowly, the crying caused her to grow miserably tired. Head pounding to the point where it was preventing her from ignoring it. It didn't aid her too much when a garbled voice spoke through the speakers. It was still nothing but static in the beginning, but soon cleared enough to hear 'We've arrived.' It was quite obvious, well it would've been if she wasn't so distracted.

* * *

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**

* * *

Rising from her seat she, blankly, walked from her compartment. Like an aimless zombie, she walked through the overflowing beings. No expression was held in her features, almost wanting to hide the emotional side of her from the crowded area. The last thing she need was pity, she was already facing self- accusation and self-analysis. Lacking her famous assertive behavior, her consciousness stooped quite low. Consistently, she reminded herself that, to be whole in spirit, she didn't need Alphonse or Edward in her life. The reminder wasn't succeeded.

'What's this?'

The husky voice woke up Winrii, her feminine frame revealed dumbfound ness, almost making the Colonel chuckle with amusement. Considerably, he held it off. The presence of Roy Mustang surprised her for a moment; She didn't expect to see him so suddenly. Folding her arms tightly against her chest, "Don't tell me, I'm that simple to forget" She shot the remark acidly to the Colonel, causing his masculine features to falter into a frown. The engineer was, without reason, taking out that lingering fire she held in her gut.

* * *

**don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go**

* * *

"What brings you to Central, Rockbell? The Elric brothers 'went to Resembol already…"

"Don't even mention those two to me." She spat.

"Hm? Did something happen?"

"None of your business."

"Maybe it'd help out let out some steam." His lips curled into an barely visible smirk. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

* * *

**Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight**

**But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead**

* * *

She had been crying, and Roy knew it. Around her sapphire irises were red, puffy, marks. Water was still lingering in them as well. Lifting a hand, catching her by surprise when he swept his thumb over her eye, which closed. "Don't tell me it's nothing, you've been crying." His frame went stern as she struggled keep back the tears. It pained Roy to see a woman cry, any woman at that. His obsidian irises soften a touch. What was so bad that caused this girl to cry?

* * *

**And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead**

**We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell  
We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell**

* * *

Winrii tensed at the touch, closing her eyes once his thumb made contact. Opening one sapphire irises, studying his expression carefully, "Why would want to know?" The only response she had received was, "Women shouldn't be crying over spilled milk, they're stronger then they tend to believe." Turning around to face her again, "Your tears are beautiful, but I expect to see the happy version more often."

After his speech, she muttered, "I- Have no where to stay…" His uncertain look toward her almost had her guarantee it was a 'So?'

"Follow me. I'll show you to a place that'll be fit for you. Do you have any cash on you?" Seeing her shake her head, he sighed softly, "Fine, I'll pay the expenses for your stay, no ifs, ands, or buts. Now, let's go." He turned his back to her, stalking forward. Winrii stood still for a moment, a shade of crimson colored her pale cheeks, shaking it off, she soon followed.

* * *

_**A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car And we can talk it out in the rain **_

_**And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead  
And we are leaving some things unsaid **_

_**I can sing myself to sleep  
No more **_

_**Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight**_

* * *

'_What does fate have in store for me? '_

* * *

**Okay, I thought I would combine the sequel with the first story once again. Sorry for the confusion. **


	5. Oddities

**(A/N: Here it is! Chapter two! X3 Sorry it took a while! Enjoy! )**

The days flew by into months, but not too the point where she felt time was going too fast. It offered her time to think things through, and rationalize with her opposing thoughts. A sigh slithered past her lips as she sat in a bleak room that hardly contained a lot of furniture. In the center of the apartment was her bed (she missed her old bed back in Resembol), a side table sat loyally beside it. The kitchen was rather small, but she was willing to let that go. The simple things in life were the most efficient.

The only company she had were Roy, Paninya, and even Nellie decided to drop by every once in a while. She always enjoyed working with Paninya in Rush Valley, and it came to no surprise that, that place felt like more of a home to her than Central. No military men lurked around to watch your every move; there were others who knew how to make a masterpiece out of metal. What more could a Mechanic, like herself, ask for?

She started to provide limbs for the injured men in the military: she owed Roy that much. Winry always found herself keeping promises. The blonde was well aware of Mustang's intentions: he wanted her to become a doctor/Technician. That was the same job her parent's died for. Honestly, she was honored that he'd even offer her such an opportunity. It meant that she would be ever so close to parents then before. The only reason she studied medical records, and How to Make Automail books was to make her parents proud of her: to see what she's worth.

'Maybe I'll do it,' She thought with self-determination, 'No one's here to stop me,' this thought was indirectly about Edward. If he cared then he'd put a stop to it. He wasn't here, and she had to deal with it. For the past days, her heart had felt it was gravitating, but now it lifted with a new outlook in life. 'I hope Edward's happy, I'm better off,' She thought firmly as she rose from the side of her bed to look at herself in the mirror.

In her reflection she saw someone with eyes of a storming ocean, blonde hair straightened down to her waist. Her face was mature with knowledge of the real world. 'I won't let myself be pulled down, I can't." Despite her words, it was going to be difficult emotionally than physically and mentally. Edward had her caught in a hook like a fisherman to a fish. Now all she had to do was let go and stay away. Lesson learned.

She thought about Roy, and then questioned her feelings about the Flame alchemist. Lifting a finger to her lips as if in thought, "Hm… He is kind of cute, but I don't know." She said slowly and soon giggled, she couldn't help it. It was the first time in long while since she had laughed even a little. "Oh, well, it's not like he'd be interested in me. I'm as messed up as they come, and besides, I'm sure he likes Miss Hawkeye. I can tell she has feelings for him, but I wonder if it's not just one-sided." Talking to herself seemed to be a high comfort, and she thought it was the next step to insanity.

Upon hearing the telephone ring, she leapt unto her bed, snatching the phone to her ear, "Hello?" She responded enthusiastically, but then the dial tone sounded in her ear. Could that have been him? Looking unsure at the inanimate object, she slowly put it on the receiver. "That was odd…"

(This chapter was a little light on the angst, I decided to make this chapter a little brighter, but how long will it last? ;D Please review! The next chapter will come much quicker that way! XD)


	6. Budding Love

**Chapter Three**

Walking along the sidewalk, Winry couldn't help but think of the call earlier. Why didn't anyone reply? If it was a wrong number then why can't people get there numbers straight? A frown graced her lips as she thought of the possibility of it being Edward. A shadow cast along eyes as she walked. Did he have a reason to call? After what he did to her, she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. Hearing his voice tipped her over the edge, even the mere thought of him could cause a little damage.

For years, Edward had taken her for granted, and it still went in a spiraling motion. Lies, was what their relationship is filled with. That never changed, even after the bad in his world ceased. She wasn't going to let Edward take control of her life and be the reason she wouldn't be able to go on living. Winry just wasn't that kind of girl. Sulking wasn't a solution, and suicide was a irrational action. Life was meant to be difficult, she hated that it was true, but what can she do?

"Roy." She muttered, coming face to face with Colonel Mustang himself. Feeling butterflies tickling in her abdominal, she glanced down then up at him. Maybe things will turn out better, but in what way? The look Roy gave her made her feel like she was falling from the clouds. The dark pools of reassurance were so tempting and enigmatic. Suddenly she felt sullen, glancing off to the side, "They're never going to come back are they?"

"What Edward did was both inexcusable and unheard of, it was enough to make me ill." The Colonel stated with a scowl on his lips at the thought of the former State Alchemist. "It's like one of those disoriented Yaoi comics…" He shook his head with slowly with disgust. "He broke your heart, why do you want him to come back?" His tone was smooth and somewhat surprised. He knew that Winry was forgiving, but how can she be that forgiving towards Ed? Unless she completely lost all sense, then he'd understand.

"I don't want him back … I just…" Her tone sounded so unsure, "I don't know what I want. When I walked in on them… I wasn't sure of anything after that."

"But you want to see them still."

"No, you have it all wrong. I don't want to see them, I want to move forward, and they are, but I'm still a stick in the mud." She smiled sheepishly as she said this.

"You can move forward, Winry. What you said, you can do all of that without them. You just need the proper inspiration to do so." Winry could almost read his move, but she did nothing to stop it. Roy lowered his head so his lips gently brushed against hers and then pressed into a kiss. His lips were warm, and she didn't deny him. Pressing her hand on his chest, she slightly deepened the kiss. Lost within something she wanted so badly, she knew that she needed to take a whole new route. Was this it?

* * *

**Yay! A little fluff:D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! )**


End file.
